May 17, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:52 Flower1470 i is first Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:08 Williamm258 hi Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:11 Flower1470 darn Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:13 Flower1470 Hey Will Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:13 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:13 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:13 Williamm258 hi food 6:27 Flower1470 what 6:28 Loving77 lily lily lily lily 6:29 Flower1470 what 6:29 Loving77 hi 6:30 Williamm258 peep Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:44 Dragonian King LILY 6:44 Loving77 hiii silly 6:44 Williamm258 hi 6:44 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:44 Dragonian King THE WORLD IS ENDING 6:44 Flower1470 WHAT 6:44 Dragonian King THEY'RE CLOSING WEBKINZ 6:44 Flower1470 OH NO uh huh 6:44 Dragonian King (rofl) so how are all you guys 6:46 Flower1470 I'm okay, but that'll change lol 6:47 Dragonian King LILY THE WORLD IS ENDING THEY'RE CLOSING WEBKINZ 6:47 Flower1470 mhmm 6:47 Dragonian King http://webkinznewz.ganzworld.com/announcements/important-message-from-ganz/ see 6:48 Flower1470 very funny you must think that you're clever 6:49 Dragonian King i am :) 6:49 Flower1470 XD 6:51 Dragonian King lily when does arc v start its not the same without you and peep (mostly you) yacking about yugioh all the time 6:51 Flower1470 last month 6:51 Dragonian King ... WHY HAVENT YOU BEEN BLABBING ABOUT IT 6:51 Flower1470 they will be 6 episodes in tomorrow, I believe. We haven't watched it. I have the subs downloaded. I wanted to watch them right away but Peep wanted to finish Zexal first. :/ 6:52 Dragonian King PEEP lily i've already planned number #3 in the sillys zexal series Silly's Arc III :D 6:54 Flower1470 (yes) (clap) 6:54 Dragonian King i would do Silly's Arc V but then 3 = 5 somehow File:Washhands.png i like this sign lily wheres chris 7:06 Flower1470 He's busy he might not be on at all this weekend 7:07 Dragonian King ooo lily make a userpage for william lad 7:08 Flower1470 -__________- e can ma one himself 7:08 Dragonian King i want to add him to Category:Silly Approved 7:08 Flower1470 what the 7:08 Dragonian King lol 7:08 Flower1470 he* make* I'm slipping 7:08 Dragonian King hey i'm the one who's slippy not you jeesh 7:10 Flower1470 :P 7:12 Williamm258 hi peep 7:12 Dragonian King HES ALIVE 7:14 Flower1470 gasp 7:15 Dragonian King i want tt back 7:15 Flower1470 Silly I think you need to move on 7:15 Dragonian King i did move on lily look what i made 7:16 Flower1470 This isn't the first time you've complained in the past few months 7:16 Dragonian King File:Glitchygoon.png hehe 7:16 Flower1470 LOL 7:16 Loving77 lol 7:17 Dragonian King i wonder what that movie would actually be lik like* probably really weird :D :P * 7:17 Flower1470 yup 7:18 Dragonian King im full lily 7:22 Flower1470 what 7:22 Dragonian King im bored 7:23 Flower1470 okay what do you want me to do about it? 7:28 Dragonian King ummmmmmmmm i've brb 7:43 Flower1470 nO 7:47 Dragonian King back and yES 7:48 Flower1470 YOU'RE MEAN 8:08 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:10 Flower1470 ooo 8:24 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:24 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:26 Flower1470 ooo 8:58 Dragonian King you know whats weird? 9:00 Flower1470 what 9:01 Dragonian King even though im on here and TTK everyday i dont think about toontown as often as you'd think O_o 9:47 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl 9:47 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:May 2014